


The Last Wound to Heal

by lovelyskies



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyskies/pseuds/lovelyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crystal Gems struggle to move past the recent loss of their leader, Rose Quartz. Grief strikes them all differently, but, in order to recover, they will need the help and guidance of each other to pull through. Since, after all, this is no battle that can be beaten alone. Will they be able to set aside their differences and reunite once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Wound to Heal

"Shouldn't we do something?"

...

  


For the first time in a long time, a sound other than the relentless ticking of the clock hanging on the wall echoed throughout the room.

There sat two gems, barely recognizing the other's presence. It had been like this for a matter of weeks; that is, ever since the news of their leader's passing had surfaced.

The house, once full, was now emptier than ever. Without Rose, each felt without a purpose or a sense of direction. After all, what is one to do without their leader to guide them? Although each gem had a life prior to the one shared with Rose, all felt they longer had one after her death, at least one worth living, that is.

But one gem in particular took the news much harder and more personal than the others had.

Garnet, experiencing a wave of emotion inside, relied on her cool demeanor to provide an example for the others to follow. That is, at least, what she told herself. In reality, it was her way of coping; looking strong and determined on the outside, but slowly breaking down on the inside.

Then there was Amethyst, the newest member of the Crystal Gems and the last to be taken under Rose's name. She was perhaps the most visually stricken gem, for she took her anger and frustration out on seemingly innocent victims. Most often, rocks, boulders, and any other worldly objects with little to no face value. Sometimes, mid-beating, she would stop and wonder, _"What 'beauty' did Rose see in this mistake-of-a-planet anyway?"_ Then, she would remember the way Rose found potential in unique shapes and forms in ways no one else could; including herself. The beatings would then typically cease, at least, for the moment.

That left Pearl – or should I say – _Rose's Pearl_. Oh, how she missed those words! She was, of course, the gem that had the closest relationship with their beloved leader. They had a bond in which no one else shared or ever dreamt about having. Yes, no one ( _especially_ human) could ever get in between them! They were inseparable together – or so she thought.

It wasn't until that wretched human casted his despicable spell on her Rose. He stole her! She was never his for the taking! How could some man come out of the blue and steal her right from underneath her nose? None of these made any sense. No matter the logic, it just didn't make sense!

After all, they had been through literal war together. Battle after battle, Pearl fought alongside her master. And what connection did this Greg have? Absolutely none what-so–!

Then, her pacing would stop. _"No matter how I see it, in the end, she chose Greg over me."_ That thought rocked her. No, it couldn't be true! It wasn't true! But why did she-? No, she couldn't accept that conclusion, she wouldn't accept that! It had to be something else…

Her mind then raced with different, troubling thoughts; going through every detail of her existence, trying to pinpoint any mistake on her behalf that would strain their seemingly perfect relationship. All at once, it came to her: _"Maybe I was, am, and will always be just a Pearl…"_

...

  


No answer. The room remained still. Garnet remained sitting, motionless like an ancient marble statue.

Amethyst, perhaps not quite getting the hint, worked up the courage to speak up once more. This time, getting straight to the point. "About Pearl, I mean." She fidgeted in her chair, undecided exactly where her hands should be. "I haven't seen her around for a while. I don't think she's been out of her room since-"

"No," a strong voice interrupted, "let her be."

Startled after hearing Garnet's voice for the first time in weeks, Amethyst decided to take up the opportunity and keep the conversation going. "We should at least check up on her y'know? After all she could be hurt and we wouldn't even know it."

A pause. "She _is_ hurt."

Amethyst looked up. No expression.

"This isn't like on the battlefield. She can't retreat to her original gemstone to heal. She must learn to get through this on her own," Garnet was short and brief with a monotonous tone. She seemed cold and distant, but, better yet, she always did.

"But-! But-!" Amethyst stammered, "Shouldn't we stick together?" She stood up and glared up at Garnet. Her lack of emotion on the outside had struck Amethyst more as apathy. "Isn't that what Rose would have wanted?" she blurted out.

The words came out so fast. She hadn't even realized what exactly she said before it was too late. No one had even spoken her name since her passing. It was the first time she was mentioned.

Garnet, outraged, with anger building up inside, slowly turned her head till she had the perfect view of the gem standing below. Her hands, once sitting calmly on her lap, were now formed into the shape of a fist.

"I-I'm sorry," Amethyst said, clearly regretful. "I didn't mean to say that." That was true yes; she didn't mean to say that. But did she regret it? No. It could have been worded better, yes, but it had to be said.

Garnet was now standing up. The reflection of a scared, seemingly powerless gem shined across her glasses. She grinded her teeth at the mere sight of her.

...

  


Amethyst knew she wasn't a match for the other gem. She hadn't much training, and was the youngest of the gems.

Garnet's right fist transformed into her indestructible knuckles – her personal weapon of choice. "You," her voice boomed, "don't know what Rose would have wanted."

Amethyst quickly shielded her face with the palms of her hands; waiting for the devastating blow that was soon to come.

Several seconds went by, perhaps even a full minute.

Tick…tock…tick…tock…. The clock on the wall seemed to be louder than ever.

Garnet let out a long-awaited sigh. The transformation of her knuckles reversed.

Amethyst slowly opened her eyes once more. No longer seeing the gem as a threat, she cautiously let down her hands. She looked into Garnet's glasses drearily, sad from seeing the gem's recent defeat.

"No one does," Garnet said painfully, as though wounded to the heart; aching from the everlasting pain. She slowly stepped away from the other gem and approached the screened door. She paused after turning the handle.

Strange, she never noticed how beautiful the painting of Rose was hanging above the door until now.

Amethyst was now left alone with her thoughts. After taking a few moments to digest what had just occurred, she remembered what she was arguing for in the first place – Pearl.

Huh, she never imaged herself caring for Pearl. Usually she was the one constantly looking over her shoulders, judging every move she made, giving what she called 'constructive criticism' after every battle. But now, it was like their roles had switched. Pearl was now the one needing the help, the guidance to get through this battle. Amethyst wasn't quite sure she could help her, though. However, anything seemed better than nothing at this point. It was clear they couldn't get through this alone. Amethyst, although not willing to confess, desperately missed Rose. She could only imagine how the others felt.

The warp pad hadn't been used for a while. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time it was used. Some part of her even questioned its current functionality. Her reason for not entering her room, or anyone's room for that matter, was that she was afraid she would stumble upon some remints of Rose. It was bound to happen at some point, but she couldn't handle seeing something of that kind.

Ignoring the problem seemed to be working thus far, but would only function as far as a flimsy band-aid. The wound was still there untreated underneath and, the longer it stayed, the worse the wound would become. She decided to rip off the band-aid and treat it properly; no matter how painful it would be.

_"It's going to happen sometime_ ," she encouraged herself, " _might as well get it over with._ " She stepped onto the warp pad, not quite certain of what was to come.


End file.
